Untitled
by Senna-chan
Summary: Hm...you'll just have to read to find out, won't you? NOTE: *THIS IS NOT THE WHOLE STORY* Read and Review and I'll post the rest!!


**Author's Note**  
  
Well, this is the first fanfiction that I'm posting. (Exciting, ne?) Just gotta few things to say and then you can go read my wonderfully violent story. :D  
  
Senna is my own character. Yes, mine. I made her up. So don't steal her. If I find her in any of your stories, I'll come and chop all your fingers off!!  
  
This is a preview chapter of what I plan to post as a whole story. So e- mail me and tell me what you think...then you can read the rest!  
  
Thanks for your time. Now, on with the gore!  
  
  
  
  
  
They watched each other for a few minutes, then each of them slid into their stances. Senna smirked.  
  
"Ready to get your ass kicked?"  
  
Trunks didn't answer, just kept his face blank.  
  
Senna hesitated, looking into his eyes, thinking of something, but then brushing it away with a confident smile. Clenching her fists, she let her power build and her aura flare. Tiny pinpricks of heat were boiling in her blood, her adrenaline began racing, her heart began pounding in anticipation. She was truly a warrior who thrived on battle.  
  
A warrior that was going to die.  
  
Trunks watched her with mild interest. Maybe she would be a challenge after all. Nonetheless, he simply stood there, waiting for her to make the first move.  
  
Senna lunged at him, spinning and catching his jaw with her booted foot, then snapping her other leg upward under his chin. Jumping back and catching her balance again, she prepared to lunge at him. But she blinked. He was no longer there. She couldn't even sense anything. She stood there, her body tense, extending her senses as far as they could go. Nothing.  
  
Suddenly a chilling voice made her heart skip a beat. "Behind you, Senna." She spun around to defend herself, but Trunks jammed his knee into her stomach before she could touch him. She gagged, and Trunks flung her up into the sky, appearing above her and pummeling her back to the ground. She hit the ground with such force the earth exploded under her, creating a huge crater. Trunks landed silently on the edge, watching her unmoving body with a cold gaze.  
  
For a few moments Senna thought she was dead. Her entire body hurt from the impact, but her limbs had no feeling at all. She clenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth in a grimace as she slowly pushed herself up. She stood and looked up at him, spitting to the side and slowly floating up to his level. Her eyes looked deep into his, searching for something. This wasn't her brother.  
  
Trunks smirked cruelly. He clenched a fist and grunted, flaring a black aura crackling with silver lightning. Senna's senses were overwhelmed with his evil power and she gasped and backed up.  
  
"What are you?!"  
  
He grinned sadistically, baring his teeth, and lunged at her. Senna's eyes widened and she backed up a bit more, but then she slid into a defensive position and jerked an arm out to block a punch. At the same time, Trunks slammed his ki-filled fist into her stomach, scorching her skin and muscle. She screamed and tried to back away, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around, tossing her up into the air and waiting for her to come to him. She grimaced, not able to stop herself, and Trunks jammed his knee up into her back as she fell, creating almost a collision of bone and flesh. Her eyes snapped open and she cried out, then slid off of his knee and onto the ground with a thud and a soft moan. He looked down at her and she opened her eyes slowly, speaking hoarsely.  
  
"T-Trunks, what are you doing? I -" She was cut off and screamed in pain as he placed a booted foot on her stomach and dug his heel into her. He grinned sadistically and pressed harder, her lower ribs bending under his weight. She clenched her teeth and grabbed his foot, yanking on it and tripping him, then clambering to her feet and getting into a fighting position, panting. Trunks got up from one knee, glaring at her. She stood her ground.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into you, Trunks, but," she coughed and spit, "But I can't let you go on like this. You have to stop."  
  
He smiled cruelly. "Make me...if you can, you pathetic excuse for a Saiya-jin."  
  
Senna growled dangerously, her aura flaring golden along with her hair, and her eyes turning dazzling green. "You know I don't want to fight you Trunks, but I have to. And if it hurts," her eyes saddened a bit, "I'm sorry."  
  
Trunks chuckled madly. "You still don't get it, do you? I'm going to kill you, one way or another."  
  
Senna blinked. "What?"  
  
"Oh yes." He clenched a fist and began building energy. "And I promise it'll hurt."  
  
Senna took a step back as he fired, and she crossed her arms to protect herself. She gritted her teeth and dug her feet into the ground, and began sliding back. Suddenly the blast stopped and she lowered her arms, ready for another blast, but Trunks was right in front of her. She gasped and began to back up, but he thrust an arm out and grasped her around the throat, raising her up off the ground. Senna tugged at his arm and gasped for air. She tried to swallow but he tightened his grip. Her head began swimming, and everything was becoming blurry as her lungs began burning from the lack of air.  
  
Trunks smirked and raised her higher, then began jabbing at her stomach and ribs. Every punch and pound made her scream, and she just lost her strength and stopped resisting. All she could do was hang there. The pain was so constant she felt as if her whole body was on fire, her limbs were useless, her insides were writhing, her organs were collapsing, her windpipe was being crushed...she felt her body being slowly being pummeled to death by her own brother.  
  
Finally he dropped her and she landed on the ground with a sickening thud. He watched her lie there and he kicked her, getting a satisfying moan of pain from her, then began circling her.  
  
"You're pathetic, you know that, Senna? You're so pathetic it almost makes me sick." He stopped talking as she began coughing. She felt like she was coughing her insides out as she felt the blood spurt from her mouth. She stopped and swallowed, and he began talking again. "It hurts just like I promised, doesn't it, Senna? Or is it not painful enough?" He waited for an answer from her shaking body. "I guess it isn't. Then let me make it hurt for you."  
  
He unsheathed his sword and walked over to her, pressing the tip gently against her throat. "No, that would be too easy, wouldn't it? No, only the most painful death is what you deserve, dear sister." He cackled cruelly as she shivered. He traced the outline of her body with the sword in the dirt, then stood in front of her and placed the tip of the sword on her nose. Senna swallowed, blood streaked on her chin, and let the tears well up in her closed eyes. Trunks almost wavered as they streamed down her cheeks, the tiny droplets of emotion that she so rarely let out.  
  
"Why are you crying? Are you, the brave Senna, afraid of death?" He sneered and watched her as she opened her eyes again and looked at him with that glistening icy blueness. She swallowed again.  
  
"No, Trunks. I'm not afraid of death. I'm not afraid of anything right now. I'm crying because I don't know what's made you become like this and I can't stop you." She drew in a quivering breath and gazed at his blank face. "But you know what? I'm still gonna try." She kicked upwards and jerked her face sideways as he pulled back, the sword cutting into her cheek. She jumped up and stumbled back, flaring her aura and gritting her teeth, willing her power to build, strengthening it, feeding it, tending to it. She let the tears fall down her face, and she let the blood flow from the gash, and she let the sweat trickle down over her temples. Trunks watched her as her body exploded with power and her hair inched down to the back of her knees. He still kept his expression blank as lightening crackled around her, her aura flaring like golden flames. Then he straightened and studied her for a moment.  
  
"You know you'll lose," he said softly as he sheathed his sword, staring at her. His voice had no emotion in it, just like his face.  
  
She kept silent for a few minutes. Then she held out a hand, fingers splayed. The tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She barely moved her lips as she spoke. "I know."  
  
Energy swirled into her grasping fingers, gathering into her palm to form a brightly glowing ball. Then she brought her other arm around and cupped her hands, letting the energy grow in front of her. Then she looked at him and crouched, shoving the blast foreword and shouting two words mixed with fury and a spray of spit.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
Trunks watched the blast coming, then disappeared. He reappeared in front of her, slapping her hands away and pummeling her square in the face. Senna fell back, then sprung back up, unsheathing her dagger at the same time and stabbing it into his shoulder. Trunks snarled and yanked it out, jamming it in her stomach. Senna doubled over and backed away, then grimaced and pulled the dagger out, disappearing and reappearing behind him. She felt her energy draining fast, and before her golden energy snapped out of existence, she plunged the dagger in between Trunks' shoulder blades. He spun around, an animal-like snarl distorting his face. He powered a Ki blast impossibly fast and shoved it foreword.  
  
Senna's eyes widened and she screamed as the white-hot energy tore at her flesh, leaving a bloody, ragged hole. She flew back, screaming as she skidded on the ground and finally stopped. She moaned and shut her eyes, trying to curl up into a ball to stop the pain, but she simply didn't have the energy. She slowly drew her knees up to her stomach, lying limply on her side, and coughed coughs that racked her body, making it tremble and shake uncontrollably. She felt warm, sticky blood spurt from her mouth and trickle down her chin, gathering there, then dripping off and patting softly into a small puddle below. She shuddered and gave another gagging cough that spewed a mix of blood and mucus from her mouth, then heaved once more and retched, vomiting. Then she lied still.  
  
And Trunks just stood above his sister and watched her die.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryo cackled insanely, turning to his servants with his eyes glowing satanically, his cold screech of a voice echoing throughout his chambers.  
  
Ryo was very pleased. Very pleased indeed. So pleased that he didn't notice that he let Trunks out of his control. So pleased that he never noticed that he lost his perfect warrior.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks suddenly double over and a black mist gushed from his mouth, blowing away in the wind like wisps of smoke. He fell to his knees, his black aura snapping out of existence. He coughed, but there was nothing to cough up, so nothing but silvery saliva dripped, thread-like, from his mouth. He swallowed and clutched his stomach, his body feeling so empty of mind and feeling and flesh that it ached. He rocked back and forth, trying to dull the pain, until he noticed the blood on his hands. He held them up and studied them, then looked at the form of his dying sister.  
  
"Senna!" With sickening realization, Trunks clambered to his sister's side and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Senna felt the monster that her brother had turned into touch her. He was squeezing her, gripping her and trying to choke her, trying to make her suffer even more. She moaned and pulled away from him. "S-stop," she gurgled weakly.  
  
When Trunks felt his sister pull away from him, he felt the vice-like grip of guilt tighten on his body and crush him. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Senna...I'm so sorry," he sobbed as he pulled his sister closer to him. She still resisted. How could he have done something so horrible to his sister that she couldn't even trust him anymore?  
  
"Don't...don't touch...me..." She tried to push away from him, but she just couldn't. Her body just lied in his arms. She whimpered and cried, tears trickling down her cheeks as she pounded on his chest weakly with a barely clenched fist. "Just don't touch me...don't hurt me anymore...I give...I give up..." She shuddered and sobbed, letting her hand fall limply to her bloody chest.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but weep. His sister, his own flesh and blood, was dying in his arms because of him. He was drenched in her blood, it was everywhere...on his hands, his clothes, on his face, on his soul.  
  
He held her tightly. "Senna, please, don't say anything. I've got to get you help -"  
  
Senna slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Her eyes darted around, then focused on his face. He wanted to help her? Was this.was this really her brother? "T...Trunks? Is...is that really you?"  
  
Trunks tried to smile. He brushed away a few strands of her pale white hair that were sticking to her face. "Yes, it's me. I'm going to get you help. Just stay still -"  
  
She clutched a fistful of his shirtfront as another surge of pain ripped through her crumpled body. She could barely manage to speak. "T- Trunks...I tried...I tried to stop...you..." She clenched her fists harder and pressed herself against him, and he cradled her body with his strong arms that had sentenced her to death long ago.  
  
"Senna," he wiped away some of the blood smeared on her face and felt her tighten her grip on his shirt. "Senna...how can you blame yourself?" Then he swallowed. He dare not ask her. He whispered, his head bowed. "But...can you ever forgive me?"  
  
She pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. He leaned close to her and she opened her eyes, stuttering weakly. "Trunks...it's not...your fault." She swallowed and forced down the rising bile in her throat. "T-Tell Okasaan and...and Otousan that...I...love...them..."  
  
"Senna! Don't talk like that!" He pulled her closer to him, shaking her slightly.  
  
She winced a bit, then simply gave a weak smile. "Take...care of them..."  
  
"Senna! No! Don't leave me!" He shook her harder, his fists tightening painfully on her limbs as he felt her head fall gently against his lap.  
  
And then her eyes closed. 


End file.
